


I want to drop out.

by hyunlipse



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Protecc, Protect, proteccc, protecccc, proteccccc, protecccccc, proteccccccc, protecccccccc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlipse/pseuds/hyunlipse
Summary: Yeojin wants to drop out.





	I want to drop out.

“ARGHHSDKKJL THIS IS SO HARD!!!!” Yeojin whines and throws a little tantrum in the living room. She’s so tired of doing her homework. “I don’t want to go to school anymore I wanna drop out!!”

“SAY WHAT??” Haseul hurriedly goes to where she is and glares at her.

“Mom, I- I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and…. I want to drop out of school. I mean, our schedule can be really tough sometimes and I’m having a hard time catching up to both school works and our idol activities.” Yeojin tries to reason out her struggles in hopes of convincing Haseul. 

“Aww baby, I didn’t know you feel like that…” Haseul sits down beside Yeojin to give her a hug and Yeojin hugs her back.

She eyes Gowon and Olivia Hye at the corner of the living room and gives them a thumbs up. _Hyejoo-unnie, Chaewon-unnie I can’t believe its working!!! If this continues, Haseul will finally allow me to drop out of school!!! _

Somehow, Gowon and Olivia Hye understood what Yeojin meant like they can read her mind. _Keep it up! Just continue your act like how we told you!! _ Gowon and Olivia returns her thumbs up.

“What’s the matter Yeojin” Kim Lip walks to the living room and sees the situation Haseul and Yeojin is in. 

“Lip!!” Haseul stands to meet Kim Lip’s eye level but still fails because she’s smol. “Yeojin will stop going to school starting tomorrow”

“No.” Lip answers flatly. 

“But she’s suffering!!! All of this is too much for her age!!” Haseul tries to convince her.

Yeojin is having a hard time trying not to laugh.

“CHOERRY!!!” Lip shouts all of a sudden to call Choerry from the other side of the house. 

In just a second, Choerry is already beside her “Yes?”

“Help Yeojin finish her homework. I’ll be watching the two of you closely so you better not slack off. I will not allow anymore drop outs in this household. Understand?”

“Yes Ma’am” Choerry salutes and joins Yeojin on the table to help her do her homework.

“Yeojinnie, I know it’s really hard, because I’ve been there too. But don’t worry, you will get through this. I’ll help you. All of your 11 unnies will be always here for you so just tell us if you need any help.” Choerry smiles as bright as ever and gives Yeojin a hug. 

Yeojin rolls her eyes. She can see Gowon and Olivia Hye laughing at a distance.


End file.
